


Motorcycle Cop

by celexdraw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celexdraw/pseuds/celexdraw
Summary: Gavin struggles to balance a new love interest and a stalker all while trying to remain sane.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Hard Reset

Wind whipped through Gavin’s jacket as he sped between traffic in his motorcycle, the lights on the vehicle flashing as he pursued a suspect just a few cars ahead of him.  
Jumping a curb to cut through some of the cars and pull up next to him, Gavin nearly ran into a pole trying to maneuver through foot traffic and back onto the street. Fowler would probably site him for that, but as long as he caught this guy, it wouldn’t matter.  
Shifting gears as he hit another blind turn where he had seen the criminal speed through, he leaned hard into it to keep up with the perp.  
In the very next heartbeat, his body was flying over the handlebars, his motorcycle crumpling from the impact into a large white van that seemed to have been waiting for him.  
He felt like he turned over in the air four times before his body finally hit the ground, skipping like a stone on a quiet lake. His organs stirred unnaturally in his breaking body as he was ground up by asphalt, the final bell toll of his head cracking against hard cement rang loudly in his ears...  
Gavin jolted awake, the tolling of the fatal concussion from his nightmare seamlessly blending into the ring of his alarm.  
He clutched his chest, trying to help himself breathe while rolling his hands up and down his shoulders, to his neck, and then his head. It was the only way he could think of right then to assure himself that he was still whole.  
Dragging himself out of bed, Gavin turned off the alarm and slumped out of the room to his kitchen, opening and closing his fridge multiple times during the course of his morning routine as if somehow, one of those times something edible would show itself to him.  
Gavin decided it would be easier to just grab something from the breakroom instead of stopping by a cafe. He couldn’t eat out twice in a day, it was a waste of money.  
Besides, the breakroom always had something. If not the breakroom, Tina would likely have pity on him.  
Gavin paused when he reached up for the keys hanging from the coat rack next to his door. His helmet was already underneath his arm, the smooth plastic sticking awkwardly to his leather jacket.  
In the dream, he hadn’t been wearing a helmet. He’d been driving a police-issued motorcycle. It seemed like an oddly specific detail. He tried to shake off the anxiety and started off to work, kicking up the stand of his bike and speeding into traffic.

* * *

“You’re late!” Tina teased.  
Usually, Gavin was early on Mondays because that made him look good, but he had been so preoccupied with his nightmare that he had actually driven the speed-limit on his way to the precinct.  
“I’m on time,” Gavin grumbled, “that should be good enough.”  
“Did you have a late night?” Tina waggled her eyebrows, throwing him a muffin from the breakroom. He caught it without even looking up.  
“No,” Gavin took a bite, “just woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”  
“That’s you every day, I need a better excuse,” Tina laughed, walking off to meet with Officer Person to start the morning rounds.  
“I’ll have one by lunch,” Gavin said, but not loud enough for her to hear.  
He wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of telling her about his nightmare. He felt like a child just thinking about how much it had spooked him. It had felt so real. Even the pain had felt unnaturally raw.  
Getting some coffee from the break room that Tina had just vacated, Gavin filled himself two coffees and returned to his desk, diving into the cases he hadn’t managed to make progress on before the weekend crew arrived.  
It was slow going, the B&Es didn’t have enough evidence to track down anyone in particular, though the store owner had a few people in mind. They had all been interviewed, of course, and had rock-solid alibis. Back to square one.  
Gavin wished that cameras were required for homes. It would make his job so much easier...dealing with anxious and high-strung victims of robbings usually had no idea who could have done it, and hardly any of them had a description of the perp that Gavin could pursue.  
There was too much crime in Detroit. Petty theft was so frequent the DPD barely pursued them without strong evidence. There wasn’t enough manpower or money in the system for that.  
The only case that Gavin was really invested in at all was a report of stalking that had been repeatedly called in by a woman who claims that a motorcyclist keeps following her home and waiting outside of her house at night. She believes that it was a man she had refused to sleep with after he bought her a couple of drinks, and that he’s trying to get back at her.  
It interested Gavin because he thought it could be connected to a murder from a couple of years ago that had gone cold, but some of the details of the case regarding the possible suspect involved drinks at the same bar and a motorcycle.  
Maybe this was connected.  
Knowing Detroit, probably not, but he wasn’t about to take that chance.  
Writing up a request to go to the bar in question and get a search warrant to see the security footage, Gavin finished the first half of his shift and decided to walk to a nearby cafe to grab some lunch.  
Tina hadn’t come back from rounds, so he assumed that she had gotten caught up in something. He’d buy her a croissant so she didn’t feel left out.  
It was a crisp day in mid-September, perfect for his clothing of choice: Layers with a jacket, but no coat. It was also nice weather to walk outside in, and seeing as he hasn’t been able to hit the gym in a few weeks because of overtime shifts, a brisk walk down the street would probably be good for him. Otherwise, he’d just jump on his bike and go a bit farther afield for a meal.  
The cafe was busy enough that the line was halfway to the door when he opened it, the little bell at the top jingled happily to announce his entrance, though no one looked over at him at the sound.  
Inside it was much warmer, the heat from the ovens producing freshly-baked products making it hard for Gavin to keep his jacket on. But there was no way he was going to hold it or, heaven forbid, tie it around his waist. That would crinkle the leather.  
He’d rather sweat a little bit.  
The smells of bread and coffee dominated the small cafe, the clinks of utensils and the lulling hum of hushed conversations in the minimalist building felt like walking into a shot from a movie.

Gavin had gotten lost in his own thoughts to the point that when he walked up to the register he realized he hadn’t actually thought about what to order, but the words came out of his mouth anyway.  
“Can I have a club sandwich, a chocolate croissant, and a medium latte?”  
The cashier blinked at him, “you were ready with that one, weren’t you?”  
Gavin forced out an uncomfortable laugh, “I guess I was? Do you have club sandwiches here?”  
“Uh, yeah…?” The cashier gave him an awkward smile, “I’ll have that for you in a moment….”  
Gavin paid up-front but decided he didn’t want to take a number card. He could just find a bench outside the precinct and eat there. It would save him a load of time.  
While he was waiting, he noticed that someone else was starting to order. He didn’t remember hearing the bell ring again after entering, but perhaps he was too lost in his head to hear it.  
The guy was pale as a ghost compared to the black cashier, the dark hair on his head and his black leather jacket making him look almost monochrome in comparison to the rest of the cafe. All of this resulted in making him stand out very distinctly from the warmth around him.  
“Sir, your order?”  
The voice caught Gavin so off guard he jumped, his hand whipping his latte off the counter in one swift and unplanned jerk of his arm.  
Before it hit the floor--in fact, before it was even in the air for more than half a second--a hand caught it. The pale man stood in front of him, holding out the drink to Gavin casually.  
“That would have been really unfortunate.” He smiled.  
Gavin froze up for a moment looking up at the guy.  
“Do I...know you?” He asked slowly, wondering if perhaps he had interacted with this man during a case or something.  
“I don’t think so?” The man laughed, “do you come here often? I’m here a lot myself.”  
“Maybe that’s it…” Gavin furrowed his brows. Something felt weird. He felt weird.  
“Well, in any case,” the man held out a hand, “my name is Nine.”  
“Nine?” Gavin shook his hand. “That’s an odd name.”  
“Literally,” Nine grinned.  
“Oh god,” Gavin snorted, “you get that a lot, don’t you?”  
“I wish I got it more, I think I’m hilarious,” Nine replied.  
“Do you, now?”  
“Well, I guess whether or not you think I’m funny is up for debate,” Nine gestured toward an empty booth, “if you have the time, I could argue my case.”  
“For what, being funny?” Gavin looked down at the food awkwardly balanced in his hands. Sitting would be nice.  
“I guess we’ll see,” Nine shrugged.  
For some reason, it didn’t feel weird to take Nine up on the offer. It didn’t really feel like Nine was a stranger if he was being honest with himself. That was weird enough that Gavin would have pursued the offer regardless of the cute factor.  
He _was_ cute. Maybe that’s why Gavin felt weird about the situation. When was the last time he had thought that about anyone?  
They talked very briefly, as Gavin’s lunch hour was short, but Nine proved easily that he was more than just a little clever and witty. Or maybe it was just that he’s charming. Why was he interested in Gavin? Gavin wasn’t exactly a standout. He even had an ugly scar on his nose that made him more intimidating to approach.  
Nine stood up with Gavin as he prepared to go, a text from Tina asking where he was letting him know that he might’ve overstayed at the Cafe.  
“I’ve got to go back to work, now,” Gavin explained, “thanks for giving me a break from it all, though. You’re sort of crazy for wanting to talk to a complete stranger but--”  
“Well, actually,” Nine interrupted, looking down for a moment, “I was wondering if I could have your number.”  
“Wait--for real?” Gavin was certain his face had darkened considerably. He felt like a schoolboy and it was embarrassing enough to make him want to bolt out of the cafe immediately.  
“Yeah, if you’d like...I’d like to see you again,” Nine smiled shyly, “if you’re not interested though, that’s fine--”  
“No no!” Gavin interrupted quickly, “I mean, yeah! I’d--I’d like that.”  
Good grief, was this really happening right now? At 36 had Gavin actually entered a chick-flick?  
They exchanged phones to put in their names and numbers.  
“Maybe I’ll see you here again tomorrow?” Nine asked with a laugh.  
“Perhaps.”  
Gavin tried to shrug nonchalantly, but he was already making plans to come back for lunch the next day.  
“Well, it was nice meeting you Gavin,” Nine waved once they exited the cafe, the bell jingling behind them.  
“Right,” Gavin stared at Nine as he walked down the sidewalk and around the corner out of sight.  
“Did that really just happen?” Gavin murmured on repeat as he walked back to the precinct, staring at the number in his phone.  
The nightmare from that morning was entirely dashed from his brain, and Gavin had to stop himself from smiling like an awkward teen before he re-entered the precinct.


	2. Déjà vu

Somehow, Tina didn’t notice any difference in Gavin for the rest of that day. She just took the croissant gratefully and moved on to telling Gavin what had happened during rounds. Gavin was usually a good listener, but he had only one thing on his mind. Or, at least, one person.  


He’d never really considered himself a hopeless romantic, but who says old dogs can’t learn new tricks?  


That next morning at work he found an approval message in his inbox regarding a search at the bar for the stalking case, but only if he met with one of the Break and Enter victims on the way. Gavin was frustrated at the mandate, but decided it was worth it considering how quickly Fowler had gotten the warrant for him.

“You headed to that bar?” Tina asked, immediately following him to the entrance of the precinct.

“Yep.”

“Can I come?”

A few steps later, Chris was at his other side, “no no, it’s my turn, Chen!”

The friendly banter continued to flow between Gavin’s ears as his two work friends bickered about who’s turn it was to go with Detective Reed. It was not unknown to anyone in the precinct that they had a bet going as to who was going to make detective first and while they had both approached Gavin about his own opinion on the matter, he knew better than to say anything.

“I can’t remember, so if both of you have nothing better to do right now than argue about it, why don’t you both come?” Gavin said, “then one of you can talk to the B&E because I really don’t want to talk to her. She was crazy enough over the phone.”

The two nodded, running to grab their uniform jackets and join Gavin in his issued vehicle.

Traffic held them up for about thirty minutes before they arrived at the B&E, which was already unlucky enough to be in a backwater part of town. It was no shock to Gavin that she’d been robbed, it was just unfortunate that the robbers had bothered to break some glass to make it more dramatic than most.

“It’s about time you got here!” The woman complained in a shrill voice. She had twig arms folded over an over-large sweater and glasses that threw Gavin back to his high school days laughing about ‘karens’.

Gavin, Tina, and Chris moved through her dollar store as she described the incident in aching detail. Gavin couldn’t help but feel she was slightly justified in her frustration at getting robbed, considering it was a dollar store. On the other hand...it was a dollar store. Surely she hadn’t lost that much. They didn’t even rob her register.

The most expensive thing to come out of the whole ordeal was the broken window in the front of the tiny shop.

“Ma’am, without a security camera and no witnesses besides yourself, there’s nothing for us to go off of,” Gavin explained politely, “we can write up something so that your insurance will pay for your troubles and get you a new window…”

The woman’s face went a shade darker, and Chris glanced at him quickly.

This woman didn’t have insurance.

Gavin sighed. Perhaps she had broken her own window just to get some money. Maybe the whole thing was a con.

“Ma’am,” Tina interrupted, holding up a bag where she had placed one of the hand soap bottles that had been knocked down, “we’ll take this in and DNA analyse it for you.”

Gavin felt an incredible amount of confidence that this woman wasn’t going to like that.

“No--no, it’s okay. If you don’t have enough evidence or anything then--”

“Well, this would get us evidence,” Chris pressed, sharing another look with Gavin, “don’t you want that?”

“Uh--”

“Or we can just walk out of here and leave you alone, if that’s what you prefer,” Gavin added, to the surprise of both Chris and Tina.

The woman’s shoulders relaxed. “Yeah,” she whispered.

“Have a nice day, then,” Gavin shrugged, walking out the door.

“How did you get her to let it go so quick?” Tina demanded as soon as they were outside again.

“She clearly did it herself. Even Chris picked up on that,” Gavin snorted.

“No, I was looking at you for help. I was confused,” Chris admitted.

“Guess I’m a good detective then.”

Tina and Chris looked at each other and laughed.

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Get in the car, we have a bar to go to.”

* * *

The bar knew they were coming. “Favors” was the name plastered on the entrance.

It was still too early to have guests, but the owner had agreed to meet them.

“Sienna Flanders was here about a month ago,” Gavin started, but the owner shook his head.

“I know the story.” He held out his hand, “Montgomery Smith.”

“Detective Gavin Reed. These are my partners, Officers Chen and Miller.”

“She’s been back several times asking if I’ve seen the man in question. She doesn’t remember what the guy looks like, though. She was too drunk. I think he must’ve spiked her drink.”

Tina made a sour face as Montgomery said this.

“Do you have any footage we could potentially look at?” Gavin pressed.

“Sure, I know you’ve got a warrant, but I would’ve said yes anyway. Though I don’t think you’ll find it very useful.” Montgomery pointed up at the corner just to the left of the door where a camera was clearly visible.

“Just his back, then?” Gavin murmured.

“You can hunt around more, he was wearing a pretty distinct leather jacket with small studs on the top. He also had a pretty flamboyant motorcycle helmet as far as I could tell from the footage.”

Gavin nodded, following Montgomery to a back room where he was sat down in front of a crappy, outdated screen.

Montgomery was right, the camera didn’t get a good angle on the guy, though it was clear that he had spiked the girl’s drink and then followed her out of the bar.

“I’m going to look for him on different days, see if he comes back for other girls,” Gavin explained.

“Sounds good, take all the time you need,” Montgomery nodded, his loose bun bobbing slightly as he walked out of the room.

Gavin, Tina, and Chris worked through footage until it was nearly lunch. There wasn’t anything useful.

“Why don’t you go back to that time two years ago? You know, the murder case?” Chris suggested.

“It’s not there,” Gavin shrugged.

“What? You didn’t even look,” Tina said, looking over Gavin’s shoulder.  
Gavin frowned, scrolling back to two years previous on the records. It ended a few weeks after the murder. Nothing from the three months that had been speculated as the time-table for the meetup.

“How did you know it wasn’t there?”

“I…” Gavin tried to search for a logical reason, “...didn’t we impound it as evidence?’

“Oh, right,” Tina nodded, “that makes sense. I didn’t even think of that.”

“Right,” Gavin glanced at his watch, “well, this was a waste of time except to get out of the precinct, unfortunately. Let’s go back.”

“Montgomery said he’d let us eat here if we wanted,” Chris offered.

“Uh, I’m not really feeling bar food right now,” Gavin replied a little too quickly.

“What, you have other plans for lunch, then?” Tina leaned on his shoulder, “you better be paying because I can’t afford some fancy fast food joint.”

“No--I--” Gavin felt his cheeks warm and he looked away.

Chris and Tina stared at him. He couldn’t see them staring but he could feel it.

“So what’s the deal? Why can’t we eat here?” Tina pressed, “you never pass up free food, Reed.”

“I’m...uh….I’ve got other...plans...”

“Oh my god,” Chris’s eyes widened, overtaking half his face with how high his eyebrows shot up, “you’re meeting someone for lunch, aren’t you?”

“Is that why you were late yesterday?” Tina exclaimed, hitting Gavin’s shoulder excitedly.

“It’s none of your damn business!” Gavin retorted, standing up and walking out, “if you two want to eat here, I can leave you--”

“No no, we’ll go back. Wouldn’t want you to miss your date.”

Tina was practically singing it to the whole world at this point.

“This is why I don’t tell you things,” Gavin grumbled after saying goodbye to Montgomery.

The entire way home Chris and Tina begged to know about the mystery person.

“I don’t have to tell you anything about him,” Gavin interrupted after they had finished asking their non-stop questions.

“Oh, so they’re a guy?” Chris mused, “is he tall?”

“I bet,” Tina giggled, “I feel like Gavin has to be into tall guys.”

“I can hear you,” Gavin grumbled.

“Well, is he tall?”

“...yes.”

Tina squealed so loud Gavin nearly swerved on the road.

“Woman, you better calm down or I’m going to lose it.”

“Promise you’ll tell us about it later, right?”

Gavin could see Tina and Chris both making big eyes at him in the rear-view mirror, begging like children.

“If you can keep your mouths shut, I’ll consider it.”

They high-fived.


End file.
